Various embodiments of the invention relate to a digital image capturing device detecting a face with respect to an input image and providing a photographing composition and a method using the digital image capturing device.
As digital image capturing devices, such as compact digital cameras, digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, or the like, have developed, various guide functions, which allow beginners to take photographs like a professional photographer, are increasing.
It is difficult for beginners to determine a proper photographing composition depending on a subject, and thus a digital image capturing device has to detect a subject and to provide a photographing composition appropriate for the subject. In particular, when the subject is a person, a photographer should consider tilt information of a face and a gaze direction in order to take a photograph like a professional photographer.